The proliferation of computerized automation of processes in every aspect of life, data storage and processing have become a major component of networked systems handling financial and other transactions. In such systems, data is entered, modified, or deleted from a number of sources. The same data is maintained in multiple data stores in same or different formats, and a data store has to pick up or synchronize changes to data based on changes in a different store. Various data stores from simple tables to complicated databases is maintained and synchronized as new entries or modifications are made by different sources. The changes are synchronized at regular intervals. In addition, variety of services are offered to enable internal and external parties' interactivity with the data hosted by the data stores. Consumers of the data as well as providers usually demand certifications associated with the services to enable compliance-associated processes between the parties.
Compliance certifications demand complex documents. The complexity of the documents rarely comply with strict templates used to generate legacy certification documents. Components for certifications of a service frequently need to be reported at differing levels of detail. Variations in detail force compliance systems to maintain a large number of documents. The documents usually host similar content, but aggregated differently, at differing levels of detail and with changes to terminology.